


End as Beginning

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years of friendship, seven as something more, all distil into this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End as Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If the mythical third Stargate movie ever gets made, this is how I want it to end for Jack and Daniel.

Daniel rises from the couch as Jack shucks out of his coat– non-military and not the one he left home in this morning – throws down his keys and walks towards him.

Jack’s face is unreadable and, for a second, Daniel feels lost.

“That’s it,” Jack says, voice soft and slightly disbelieving.

Daniel swallows. Fifteen years of friendship, seven as something more, all distil into this moment. And it’s shocking in its normality. No relief, no urge to punch the air, no seismic shift in feelings.

“Welcome home,” Daniel whispers. His arms are full before he can think of opening them.

 


End file.
